


라면 먹어갈에

by jhopefulyoongi



Series: prompts [9]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Language Barrier, M/M, Misunderstandings, kind of, some sexual content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-29 04:42:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16256882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jhopefulyoongi/pseuds/jhopefulyoongi
Summary: prompt: jun finds out that 라면 먹어갈에 doesn't actually just mean eating ramen together





	라면 먹어갈에

Soonyoung is pulled out of his hunger-induced dreamland by a whimper and a bag being slammed down on the table in front of him. He slowly raises his head, sparing a glance at his crumbled up cupcake wrapper as he goes. Junhui plops down across from him and lets out a miserable moan, covering his eyes up with his hands. 

 

Soonyoung allows for him to wallow in his misery for another moment, picking at the crumbs on top of the wrapper and nibbling them all down before he asks Junhui what's wrong. 

 

“I went out with Wonwoo last night,” Junhui told him from between his fingers. He had been going out with Wonwoo for quite some time now actually, but last night was supposed to be special because it had marked their first month together.  “And it went terribly!”

 

“You were with Wonwoo,” Soonyoung says. “Of course it was terrible. There there, Junnie, I have several other young bachelors who are much more suitable that are just lining up to take you out!”

 

“For the last time,” Junhui says as he puts his hands down on the table, “I’m not having a threesome with you and Jihoon.”

 

“Worth a shot,” Soonyoung comforts him with a pat on the hand. 

 

“Wonwoo is your best friend,” Junhui reminds him. “Aren't you supposed to defend him?” 

 

“Absolutely not,” Soonyoung beams. 

 

Junhui groans and gets to his feet, dragging his feet over to the cafe counter and giving his order, coming back a few moments later with a large cranberry and orange muffin and hot chocolate. Soonyoung watches him munch on the pastry and sips on the scorching liquid. He had known Junhui since the start of last semester, and he considered himself to be a Junnie expert since he was the first friend Junhui had made since moving to Korea. 

 

He knew that Junhui liked junk food and sweets and that Minghao was always trying to wrestle him into eating something half decent for him, but even this was a bit too sugary for a normal Junhui day. Since he liked sweets so much, he often indulged in them for comfort, and everything here was pointing in the direction of a sad Junhui who was in need of actual comfort and guidance. 

 

“What happened that was so bad?” Soonyoung asks as he watches Junhui tear the muffin in half and shove a quarter of it into his mouth. 

 

“Well,” Junhui starts with a small frown, wiping away the crumbs on his face. “Everything was going good at first, really good, actually. We went to dinner at this place he wanted to try and then we went to the garden that we both like and then we got ice cream and were sitting on a bench cuddling-”

 

“Gross,” Soonyoung comments, and Junhui ignores it pointedly. 

 

“And then we started making out-”

 

“Even more gross,” Soonyoung says and Junhui ignores that as well. 

 

“And then he asked me if I wanted to eat ramen at his apartment with him and I was hungry so-” Soonyoung literally chokes at that but Junhui continues right on, rolling his eyes as he thinks that Soonyoung is just being dramatic and trying to mess with him again. “And then we got back to his apartment and we made out some more and then we both got kind of handsy but I was still hungry, you know? So I'm like Wonu, aren't we going to have ramen and he looked all confused but he finally got up to make some and but after that, we didn't kiss or even touch and it was just awkward, we were just eating in silence, Soonyoung! So I went home and he hasn't texted me all morning.” 

 

Soonyoung has to restrain himself from screaming or crying or laughing, or a mixture of all three, and reminds himself that Junhui must have not realized what he was being asked. 

 

“Junhui,” he begins, voice carefully maintained. “Do you know what inviting someone over to have ramen with you means?” 

 

“That you want to eat ramen with them?” Junhui says, sounding and looking very confused. 

 

“No,” Soonyoung tells him, and when Junhui frowns and becomes even more confused, Soonyoung decides to go ahead and just drop it on him. 

 

“Jun, asking someone if they want to come over and have ramen with you is basically saying ‘Hey do you want to come over and bang each others brains out?’” Okay, maybe it didn't mean that exactly, but he got the point across and that is what matters. 

 

“Wonwoo was asking me if I wanted to have sex?” Junhui nearly screams in shock. 

 

“I mean, yeah, basically.”

 

Junhui lets out another miserable moan and slams his head down onto the table top. 

 

…

 

Wonwoo comes to an abrupt halt when he opens his front door and sees Junhui standing there, teary-eyed and fidgetting with the hems of his sweater sleeves.

 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui cries the moment that he sees him and flings himself into his arms, clinging to the back of his shirt and hugging him so that their bodies meshed closely together. “I'm sorry about last night!”

 

Wonwoo stands in silent bewilderment for a moment and only snaps out of it when Junhui whimpers and looks up at him to hear an answer. Wonwoo pulls Junhui into the apartment and then pulls him into another hug, massaging the small of his back. 

 

“No, I'm sorry,” Wonwoo says. “I shouldn't have been all weird about it. We should have talked about it more together and I’m so sorry if you felt pressured or anything and I felt so bad that I didn't know what to say to you this morning but I'm sorry I didn't text you, Junnie.”

 

“Wonwoo,” Junhui whines, hiding his blushing cheeks into his sweater. “You didn't make me feel weird, I just didn't know what you were implying because I didn't know what the ramen thing meant and I'm sorry if I ruined it and-”

 

“You didn't ruin anything,” Wonwoo reassures him, holding him close and pecking him softly on the lips. Junhui smiles and leans up to give him a kiss of his own, cuddling himself close. 

 

“So we can do it now that we’re both on the same page?” Junhui asks him and Wonwoo lets out a choking noise, that being the last thing that he had been expecting. 

 

“Do you not want to?” Junhui asks as he watches Wonwoo have a short coughing fit. 

 

“No!” Wonwoo says. “No, of course, I want to.”

 

“Really?” Junhui asks him. “So I didn't ruin anything last night by being all awkward?”

 

“Not at all,” Wonwoo assures him and walks forward to take Junhui in his arms again, picking him up and making him let out a surprised squeal and a giggle of delight as Wonwoo carries him to the bedroom in the back and presses him back down against the bed. 

 

“Do you really want to?” Wonwoo asks as he leans over him, kissing all over his face. Junhui, blushing like mad, nods his head. 

 

“Words, baby,” Wonwoo says, the firmness in his voice making Junhui gulp nervously. 

 

“Yes, Wonwoo,” Junhui says breathlessly. “I want it now.”

 

“I want you too, baby,” Wonwoo coos and then leans down to kiss Junhui, taking a moan from his mouth as he runs his hands underneath his sweater. 

 

Junhui does the same to him and they both undress one another through kisses and repositioning, ending up with Junhui naked and on the bottom of Wonwoo who just had his lower clothes on now. Junhui moans and slips a hand past his waistband, making Wonwoo groan and curse against his mouth. 

 

When Wonwoo has finally stripped all of the ways, and has three fingers inside of Junhui, carefully fingering him open, Junhui suddenly thinks of something. 

 

“Wait,” Junhui says breathlessly and Wonwoo pulls back right away, looking down at him with concerned eyes, softly asking if he was okay.

 

“Can we actually have ramen after we’re done? I'm going to be hungry,” Junhui pouts, and Wonwoo snorts, leaning down to kiss him and tell him they could eat whatever he wanted.  

**Author's Note:**

> btw i do know that 라면 먹어갈에 is actually used more of as a joke now but lets just pretend wonwoo used it seriously 
> 
> twt: lemonjunnie


End file.
